


Surprise Assignment

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [124]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “How sweet. You got all dolled up for me.” Matt/writers choice for the size difference kink – Would you be willing to write that Thanisson/Matt pairing? Or something with Mitaka?





	Surprise Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: trying to distract oneself at work, uniform kink

Thanisson swallowed his groan. Working shift in deep space was the most boring one he could pull, and this was this third in as many cycles. To either side of him the other petty officers caught up on assignments or ran simulations. Thanisson had run them so many times he could see them on the inside of his eyelids every time he blinked. 

He shuffled in his seat, relishing the sparks that ran up his spine. To make matters worse, Matt had been called off ship for… training? It had to be training, he was too much of a screw up to be assigned to another ship. Thanisson shifted again, feeling the weighted plug move inside him. But he was his screw-up kriff it, and he was supposed to be on board to screw-

“Thanisson!”

Shit. 

Thanisson sat bolt upright. He hadn’t been squirming that much had he? 

“Yes sir?” he asked, turning from his station. 

“This officer has requested your assistance,” his CO said, indicating a man in dark uniform standing with his back to the room. Thanisson frowned at him; there was something familiar about him, but he couldn’t place it while Davy was breathing at him. 

“Go with him. Return here immediately after.”

Thanisson saluted though Davy had already turned away, and resisted the temptation to make a rude gesture at him, instead trotting after the captain who was already leaving the room. He had his hands, gloved of course, folded behind his back, cap on his head. As Thanisson got closer, he could see a few stray, blond curls peeking from the back. 

“Matt?”

Matt reached out and grabbed Thanisson’s arm, pulling him into an unoccupied interrogation room. He slammed the door closed, locking it with one of his uniforms code cylinders. Turning back to Matt, he wore a wicked smile, one that only increased as he slowly walked towards Thanisson. 

Thanisson was a riot of confusion. Sure, this was his screw-up, back early, but he was wearing an officers uniform. And was exuding an officer's air of command. And was currently stalking towards Thanisson with such a predatory air that he was finding it hard to think with the sudden rush of blood south. 

“How sweet.” Thanisson croaked out, trying febly to regain some control over the situation. “You got all dolled up for me.”

“Drop your trousers.”

Thanisson’s hands moved to obey, though he slowed and scowled at Matt as his mind caught up. Before he could protest, Matt grabbed his chin in one gloved hand, lifting it up in an iron grip.

“Now.”

Thanisson nearly melted on the spot. He shoved his trousers down towards his boots, straightening to wait for instruction when Matt caught him, twisting him so he faced the mirror, caught in Matt’s strong grip. 

“I know what you’ve been doing,” Matt whispered in his ear, and Thanisson whimpered as Matt’s other hand found the base of the plug and began pressing against it. “Do you think that’s something a petty officer should be doing during his shift?”

Thanisson frowned at Matt’s reflection, struggling against the fog of lust created by Matt’s teasing. There was no right answer to this. Matt released the plug, and Thanisson felt him fumbling between them. He tried using the few seconds reprise to pull an answer to mind. 

His mind whited out again as he felt Matt ease the plug free, before he felt the thick, hot head of Matt’s cock press against him instead. He keened as Matt pressed far too slowly inside him. 

“Is this something a petty officer should be doing during his shift?” Matt asked, voice tight as he watched himself slip into Thanisson’s body. 

“Yes! Ah.. no?... ngh.”

Thanisson’s head hung as Matt kept pushing forward. He felt like he could barely breathe. Behind him he heard Matt groan as he bottomed out, holding himself still. 

“I asked you a question petty officer,” Matt panted. 

“Oh just fuck me already!”

Thanisson felt Matt’s hands dig into his hips as he began to move, at first short shallow movements that let him get used to Matt’s size, before he moved one hand to Thanisson’s shoulder, holding him steady as he gained speed, building up to a punishing pace. Thanisson threw out one hand against the mirror to brace himself as Matt fucked him hard, his mouth open in soundless pleasure as his body lit up. He dropped his other hand to his own cock, grabbing it roughly and stroking in time to Matt’s increasing frantic thrusts. 

He came with a gasp, trying to catch as much as he could in his hand, some part of his brain that wasn’t fogged thinking that wiping it on a captain’s uniform would be a fitting vengeance. Matt came with a roar as Thanisson’s body clamped down on him, folding himself over Thanisson and pulling him tight against him as his hips gave fitful thrusts, his cock twitching inside him. 

Thanisson’s own come cooled in his hand while Matt finally lifted himself off, pulling gently out. 

“I have to get this uniform back before anyone notices,” he said, doing up his fly. He removed a cleaning wipe from his pocket, wiping himself down, and spying Thanisson’s hand, foiled his plan while he was still leaning against the wall, panting. 

“And what am I supposed to do?” he asked. 

Thanisson felt a nudge against his ass as Matt eased the plug back into place. 

“Now,” Matt said, patting the base of the plug, “you won’t make a mess when you go back to your shift.”

Thanisson drew himself up to his full height, glaring at Matt who still towered over him. 

“You’ll pay for this later.”

Matt grinned. “Oh, I hope so.”


End file.
